Crushed
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: Laura's life is turned upside down when she finds out three guys are into her. Who will she end up with? Calum? Ross? Rocky?
1. Locked In

A/N- I just got this random idea, and XFeelXTheXLoveX's story "It's All About The Girl" gave me the idea. Read her stories, they're awesome! Disclaimer- I don't own the song "Our Generation" from Shake it Up.

**Laura's POV**

"It's right, time to shine

Gotta step up

Cause it's your night

Got a chance

Cause we're here

Starting a new page with no more fears, yeah!

We can make a change

It's our generation (our generation)

Nothing's in our way

It's our generation (yeah)

You gotta start with you, nobody else

You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel

The time is in our hands

It's our generation

Share the loud, through the crowd

Together we got this

Right here and now

Cause it's ours on our own

Without a connection

That feels like home (yeah)

We can make a change

It's our generation (our generation)

Nothing's in our way

It's our generation (yeah)

You gotta start with you, nobody else

You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel

The time is in our hands

It's our generation

(It's our generation)

Oh oh will be

We can make a change

It's our generation (our generation)

Nothing's in our way

It's our generation (yeah)

You gotta start with you, nobody else

You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel

The time is in our hands

It's our generation!" Ross finishes his dancing with a traditional Austin Moon Pose.

"CUT!" The director shouts. Ross, Raini, Calum and I walk off the set.

"I gotta go get ready for the next scene." I say. Ross smiles at me, Raini mumbles an "okay" and Calum says nothing. Hmm. I walk to my dressing room.

I quickly get my bluish-greenish dress for the next scene on, and walk over to my keyboard I use when I have some downtime. I play a few notes when someone knocks on my door. "Come in!" I say. Calum comes in. He eyes me up and down, and I give him my question mark face. He quickly looks away.

"So..." He says.

"So..." I repeat. He shoves his hands into his pockets, something he does a lot when he's nervous.

"Uhm.. You and I start soon." He tells me.

"Okay." I agree. I turn and grab the blue high heels off of the ground. I hear a slam behind me, and a jiggling doorknob. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Umm, the door's locked." Calum says, and he jiggles the doorknob again.

"Oh no!" I rush over to the door and try to open it. Calum goes and sits on the little couch I have. "They can't start without us, can they?" I ask.

"I don't think so. But we gotta get out." He seems awfully calm for the situation.

"Okay, then let's think." I say, sitting beside him. We sit in silence for about five minutes when he snaps his fingers. "What?"

"We can call Ross or Raini." He says.

"That's the simplest plan ever! How did I not think of it?" I wonder aloud.

"Cuz I'm just that much of a genius." He smiles. I smile back. And then he leans towards me. I back up and take my phone out.

"I'll call Ross. He has the extra key to my room." I say nervously. He goes back to his original position.

"Okay." He says. I press the second speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Ross!" I say, relieved.

"Laura! What is it?" He asks.

"My door accidentally locked me and Calum inside. Can you come let us out?"

"Sure thing." He says. We say our goodbyes.

"Okay, Ross is coming in like 5 minutes." I tell Calum.

"Great." He says, standing up. And, sure enough, Ross comes by and opens the door.

"Thanks, Ross." I say, and we hug. I hear Calum groan softly behind me, but I ignore it. All three of us go back to the set.

A/N- Okay, so that's the first chapter! Once again, shoutout to XFeelXTheXLoveX! You guys have GOT to read her "It's All About The Girl" series! It's AMAZING! Review!


	2. Crushes & Awkwardness

**A/N- so how you like it so far? :D Let's pretend Calum has a brother, assuming he doesn't.**

**Calum's POV**

_Call Andrew. _I press on my phone. Andrew is my 27 year-old brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Calum! What is it?" He asks me.

"Well, I like this girl, and-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"A girl? Awww, my little bro has a little crush!" He says. I frown.

"Anyway..." I say, pausing. "I don't think this girl likes me back. I think she likes another guy."

"Ooh, that's tough." He says.

"What am I gonna do?" I ask.

"I've never dealt with anything like that before." He admits.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He repeats. "But, I have an idea."

"Which is?" I ask.

"You tell her how you feel."

"Impossible. She'll hate me forever." I respond automatically.

"Or.." He emphasizes. "You wait until she gets over this other guy."

"That second one isn't actually a bad idea." I say.

"Gotta go, Calum. Talk to ya later." He says.

"Bye, Andrew." I say. We both hang up. Now, what am I gonna do about my crush? I wish she'd just get over this other Lauramarano

_**With Laura**_

**Laura's POV**

Today was really awkward. Mainly because I almost kissed two guys.

"So, tell me what happened again?" My sister, Vanessa asks. Her, Raini and I are having a little sleepover at Raini's.

"Well, Ross and I were doing a scene for the show, and 'Austin' was supposed to kiss 'Ally.'" I tell her.

"Then why'd you only almost kiss?" She asks.

"Cuz we had to stop filming for the day." Raini and I answer at the same time.

"So who was this other guy you almost kissed?" Raini asks me.

"For the record, _he _almost kissed _me._" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, now spill." Vanessa says.

"Well, I was in my dressing room." I begin. "Calum came in to tell me that he and I were up. I went to get my shoes and the door accidentally closed and locked. He and I were sat on my couch and he had leaned towards me. It was actually really awkward."

"Um, Laura?" Raini says.

"Yeah?"

"I think Calum closed the door on purpose." She tells me.

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

"Maybe he wanted to be alone with you." Vanessa suggests.

"But why?" I ask again.

"Maybe he likes you." Raini says, poking me. I swat her hand away.

"That's ridiculous." I say. "Why would he like me?"

"Cuz you're talented, and beautiful, and sweet, and not judgemental." Raini says. I think about this.

"Weeeeell, that part about me _might_ be true." I admit. I'm not willing to admit anything else.

My crush has to be kept a complete secret.

**A/N- sooo, what did ya think? Like it? Dislike it? Review! Quick shoutout to all my followers, favouriters, and reviewers! You're all awesome! :D**


	3. Scene Screw-Up

A/N- heyy! Thanks for all your amazingly awesome reviews! :D Disclaimer- I don't own the scene plot from the A&A episode Campers & Complications. Some of the lines may not be completely correct but I don't really give a crap. Also please take the poll on my user page! :D

**Laura's POV**

"Laura.." Ross says weakly. I can hear him, but I can't see him.

"Ross? Roosss?" I call. I hear a terrible, indescribable sound that's so full of pain that I run forward.

I end up in the food court set of Austin & Ally. I see a tall man kicking something/someone on the ground. When I get closer I see he's kicking Ross.

"Ross!" I scream. He rolls over onto his tummy.

"Lauraaa.." He says again.

"Stay with me, Ross. Stay." I say, almost crying. The man starts to kick less and less.

"Laura, I have something to say, in case I don't make it." Ross says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I-" he starts, but is broken off by another kick. His chest stops rising and falling. I feel his pulse. He's dead.

"Ross!" I scream. "Ross! Ross!" I sit straight up in bed. It takes me a few minutes to register that it was all a dream. I push my hair back from my face.

"Laura, it's four in the morning. Go back to sleep." Raini whines. I remember that her, Vanessa, and I are having a sleepover.

"Okay."

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Say you'll stay, he-ey, I just keep on wishin' everyday, he-ey, no more runnin' around.." My phone sings. That's Ross' ring.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Hey." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kevin & Heath say we need to be down at the set in half an hour." He tells me.

"All of us?" I ask.

"All of us." He confirms.

"Okay, I'll be there. By-ye." I separate the word 'bye' into two syllables. "Raini.." I whisper. "Raaaiiiniiii..."

"Five more minutes.." She mumbles.

"But we have to go down to the set in half an hour." I tell her. She springs out of her sleeping bag like, well, a spring. We go into her room to get dressed.

"What scene are we shooting today?" She asks.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's between Calum and Ross." I say.

**AT THE SET**

"Okay, places, and.. ACTION!" The director shouts. Raini and I watch Calum & Ross act the scene out.

Dez: (enters practice room) What are you doing?

Austin: (looks up from basket he's weaving) Weaving a basket, duh.

Dez: Why?

Austin: To show Ally I can do camp stuff.

Dez: (smirks)

Austin: What?

Dez: Don't you see what's going on here? You like Ally.

Austin: What?! That's ridiculous!

Dez: Is it?

Austin: I like writing songs with her..

Dez: Uh-huh.

Austin: I like that I can talk to her about anything.

Dez: Go on.

Austin: I like her smile, and the way she laughs..

Dez: (smiles knowing he's right)

Austin: (standing up) Oh man. I, I like Laura-Ally.

"CUT!" The director shouts.

"Ross, what was that about?" I ask.

"I, uh, I.." He stutters. "I gotta go." He runs out of the studio.

A/N- how was it? Don't forget to take the poll on my user page! I can't make a decision so I NEED your input!


	4. Barbecue Party

A/N- Time to update! :D Disclaimer- I don't own the songs "Fallin' For You" by R5 or "Bad For Me" by Megan & Liz. I love both of these songs!

**Laura's POV**

"I wore red cuz you liked that

You're like hey, let me get that

But when I text, you don't text back,

No you didn't cuz you didn't care.."

"Hey, Laura." Vanessa says, coming into my room. "What's up?"

"Just writing a new song." I say.

"Sounds good." She tells me.

"Thanks." I scribble down a little note and turn to look at her.

"Oh, um, Ross just called." My sister informs me.

"What'd he say?" I ask.

"He said his family is having a little barbecue tonight and asked if we wanted to come." She says.

"I'll come." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll call him back." Vanessa leaves my room and I get back to my song.

"Well the game makes me crazy

It's like yes, no maybe,

And you're calling me baby,

When I know that you just don't care

Oh ohhh

Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true

Like w-whoa whoa

I say I don't like it but you know I do.."

"Laura! Time to go!" Vanessa calls.

"Coming!" I say, grabbing my songbook/journal/diary.

**AT THE LYNCH'S**

"Hey Laura, Vanessa!" Stormie Lynch greets my sister and I when she opens the door.

"Hi, Stormie!" I say, and Vanessa and I go inside.

"Delly and the boys are out back." Stormie says as she shuts the door. Me and Vanessa head out back.

"Hey, Laura, Vanessa!" Rydel shouts from the far end of their backyard pool. I wave. When I turn the other way, I see Riker, Rocky, and Ross are sitting at a small picnic table.

"I'm gonna go see the guys." I tell Vanessa. She nods, and I go sit beside Rocky. He smiles, and I smile back.

"Hey Laur." Ross says.

"Oh, uh, hey Ross." I say. He narrows his eyes, but I pretend not to notice.

"So, guys, what song do you wanna perform later tonight?" Riker asks the other two.

"How about 'Fallin' For You'?" Ross suggests.

"Okay."

"Hey, can I sing this song I've been working on?" I ask.

"Sure!" Riker says.

"Hey, Laura, I'm going in the pool. Wanna come?" Rocky asks.

"I don't have a swimsuit." I say.

"Rydel can lend you something." He says. I go over to Rydel and ask. She says okay and leads me inside to get a swimsuit.

...

I go back outside, in a pink frilly swimsuit. It doesn't seem very 'me,' but Rydel assured me I look awesome. When I get back, I wave to Rocky. He waves back, and I head over to the pool.

"Laura, come on!" He says from inside the pool. I slowly descend into the water.

"Ahh!" I squeal. "It's cold."

"It gets warmer after a little while." Ross says from behind me. He jumps into the water, throwing a huge wave over me. I go under the water for about ten seconds and surface, with Rocky holding me.

"It's okay, I've got you." He says. I look up into those brown eyes of his and my knees go weak. He stares into my eyes, and I feel something I've felt only once before.

I feel like I'm in love.

He bends down towards me. I forget the two year age difference, my costar's relationship with him (brotherness), and kiss him.

When we pull apart, I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. Rocky looks up and I turn around. I see Ross standing there in his pink swimtrunks.

"We should sing our new song for them now." Ross says. Rocky puts me down and gets out of the water. I follow close behind.

They get to the side of the pool where all of their instruments are set up.

"You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange, I think that's cool

And you say you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair five times a week

You can change your name, get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain, rock your second-hand chic

But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

Cuz I'm fallin' for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm fallin' for you

You might be crazy, but baby, I'm fallin' for you

I'd take predictable, but never plain

And all the mannequins, they look the same

There's no one else like you, one of a kind

And I'm a lucky guy cuz you're all mine"

With that last line, Rocky looks straight at me. I smile.

"And you say you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair five times a week

You can change your name, get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain, rock your second-hand chic

But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

Cuz I'm fallin' for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm fallin' for you

You might be crazy, but baby, I'm fallin' for you

I don't care what people say

I just love you anyway

Me and you against the world

You got me falling, girl

I don't care what people say

I just love you anyway

Me and you against the world

Because I'm fallin' for you

Fallin' for you

You can change your hair five times a week

You can change your name, get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain, rock your second-hand chic

But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

Cuz I'm fallin' for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm fallin' for you

You might be crazy, but baby, I'm fallin' for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah-eah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Fallin', I'm fallin' for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah-eah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You might be crazy, but baby, I'm fallin' for you" Raini, Vanessa and I cheer and clap for them. Rocky motions for me to go up there to sing my song.

"Hey, this is something I've been working on." I say into the mic.

"I wore red cuz you liked that

You're like hey, let me get that

But when I text, you don't text back,

No you didn't cuz you didn't care

Well the game makes me crazy

It's like yes, no maybe,

And you're calling me baby,

When I know that you just don't care

Oh ohhh

Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true

Like w-whoa whoa

I say I don't like it but you know I do

Cuz

You make me feel so right,

Even if it's so wrong

I wanna scream out loud

Boy but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls, messin' with the boys

Like he's the melody and she's background noise

Baby why can't you see

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

Oh, ohh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

Oh, ooh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

I always want what I can't have

Give it all, never get half

You're like girl where you been at

And I really wanna just not care

But

Whoa whoa

Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true

Like w-whoa whoa

I say I don't like it but you know I do

Cuz

You make me feel so right,

Even if it's so wrong

I wanna scream out loud

Boy but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls, messin' with the boys

Like he's the melody and she's background noise

Baby why can't you see

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

Oh, ohh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

Oh, ohh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

And I'm dying tonight

Trying to hide, hide

What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like I'm

Dying tonight

I'll keep it inside

When I say hello, should be saying goodbye

Oh

You make me feel so right (so right),

Even if it's so wrong (so wrong)

I wanna scream out loud

Boy but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls, messin' with the boys

Like he's the melody and she's background noise

Baby why can't you see (can't you see)

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

Oh, ohh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me(so bad for me)

Oh, ohh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

Oh, ohh

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

It feels so good, but you're so bad for me" Raini and Vanessa clap for me. A smile breaks out on my face.

This was the best night ever.

A/N- Check out the story videos I made for this on my YouTube account! I only have one published so far, but more will be up soon. My YouTube name is- McKenzie Lynch.

Chapter 5 coming soon.

If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!

P.S. don't forget to vote on my user page!


	5. Can't Kiss

A/N- Hey! I'm so happy you guys like this story so much! This chapter will feature a little Raura/Auslly moment, cuz of taping.

**Laura's POV**

"Laura!"

"Mom?" My mom storms into my room.

"What is this?!" She shouts. She shows me a picture of me and Rocky in the pool last night.

"It's me and my friend swimming." I say nonchalantly.

"Why is he holding you if you we're swimming?!" She asks loudly.

"I slipped in the pool and he caught me."

"You can't hang around with these boys anymore." My mom says.

"What?! But one of them is my costar!" I say, no longer nonchalant.

"That is the only time you're allowed to be around them." She says. "My mind is made up."

"You're the worst person ever!" I scream at the top of my lungs. She leaves my room, but not before she slaps me across the face.

-AT THE SET-

"Ross!" I say. I'm still crying slightly.

"Why are you crying, Laura?" My male costar asks.

"My mom said I'm not allowed to be around you and your brothers anymore, except for taping the show!" I say shakily. He pulls me into his arms.

"It's okay, Laura." He says softly. I momentarily forget about my crush on his brother and snuggle into him. "Hey, doesn't your dad love somewhere else? You could move in with him."

"Yeah, he has his own house. Maybe, next time I visit him, I can stay there." I say.

"Yeah, yeah you should." he says.

"Ross and Laura, you're needed on the practice room set." One crew member tells us.

"We'll be right there." Ross says.

-AT PRACTICE ROOM SET-

"And.. ACTION!" The director shouts. Ross starts playing the piano, and a crew member tells me to open the door and "go in."

Austin(Ross): hey.

Ally(Me): hey.

Austin(Ross): listen, Ally, about tonight-

Ally(Me): you don't have to say anything, Austin.

It's quiet for about thirty seconds, and I say my next line.

Ally(Me): I mean, you don't have to NOT say anything.

Ross looks at me.

Ally(Me): you know what, let's just work on the song.

I sit beside Ross on the piano bench.

Austin(Ross): okay.

We start playing the piano together, and our hands touch. We look at each other, and get in close to each other.

Ally(Me): I was thinking the.. Chorus could go like this.

I play a few piano chords.

Austin(Ross): yeah, that'd be great.

It says in the script we're supposed to kiss, but I can't kiss him. I just can't. I look away, back to the piano, and play a little more.

A/N- everybody loves Auslly, right?! I'll update a better chapter soon. :D


	6. Romantic Dinner

A/N- I feel really crappy right now, so I'm sitting with my iPod Touch in my hand and updating for you:) Disclaimer- I don't own the song "Busted" by Veronica. You should look up her songs, Busted and Incompatible! She's awesome!

My two songs that I think illustrate this story would be Busted and Fallin' For You.

A little M rated a little bit into the chapter.

**Laura's POV**

_"See, there is this guy who_

_I've always wanted to talk to_

_But I'm always too shy to say 'hi'_

_This thing keeps on growing_

_Some days, this kind of emotion_

_I tried to keep it inside, but I_

_Fall into a dream when I look in his eyes_

_I'm lost in the clouds, I'm up in the skies_

_He caught me gazing, and I couldn't help it, and now_

_I'm busted, I'm found out_

_He caught me, no way out_

_There's no way that I can deny_

_If I did it would be a lie_

_So now I'm busted, so guilty_

_Surrender, arrest me_

_And I shouldn't be surprised_

_It was only a matter of time till I got busted"_

My dad comes into my room I use when I'm here.

"Hey, Laura." He says. He's one of those dads who always jokes about embarrassing you but never really does.

"Hey, dad, I have a question."

"What is it?" I take a deep breath.

"Can I stay here?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean stay in this house, and not go back to live with mom." I say.

"Okay." He says. I stand up and give him a hug. He leaves my room and I go back to my newest song.

_"My heart is beating so fast now_

_I didn't plan it, but somehow_

_I'm happy that the damage is done_

_This thing I kept so secret_

_Is out, the weight has been lifted_

_I suppose that I should say something now"_

'You say you're scared that I won't be there, baby, I swear, I'm not going anywhere..' my phone sings. That's Rocky's ringtone.

MEET ME 1132 JAMESTOWN STREET IN 15 MINUTES. I HAVE A SURPRISE 4 U:D ~xx Rocky

OK I'LL B THERE:) ~xoxo Laura

**15 MINUTES LATER**

I show up at the building and see there's a sign on the door. I pull it off of the door.

**ENTER FOR THE SPECIAL SURPRISE:) xx Rocky**

I smile and open the door. My breath is taken away at the scene. I see a small table in the middle of the room with a white tablecloth. There are three candles in the middle of the table, all lit up. Rocky comes in from the other entrance. He motions for me to sit down. I do, and he sits in the other chair.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." He says.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"Just a special set up to celebrate your amazing performance the other day." He says. He pours me a glass of lemonade that I take gratefully.

"So.. I have a question." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?" I ask, even though I know what he's gonna say.

"The kiss in the pool. Did you like it?" He asks.

"Uhmm.. A little." I admit. "What about you?"

"Yeah.." He says nervously. I reach over the table and place my hand on his. He looks up into my eyes. I lean forward, and so does he. And we share our second kiss within a week. And this one I really enjoy. Because we're all alone. And he liked the last one.

"You're amazing, Laura." He says after we break apart. (A/N- M RATED PART COMING UP!)

"You're amazing, too, Rocky." I say, kissing him again. He pulls apart again, but stands me up. I then kiss him, again, and push him against the wall. He feels for the hem of my shirt, and pulls it up. I do the same with his. He runs his hand across my breast, and I make a sound of pleasure. He deepens our kiss, and I lay a hand on his chest. We keep like this until we have to break apart to breathe. And at that point, I lay my head on his shoulder and he strokes my hair. This moment is perfect. I never want it to end.

A/N- so how was it? Yes, I understand a lot of you like Raura more than Rockaura (credit to XFeelXTheXLoveX for ship name xD), but that M rated-ness was actually really fun to write, no matter how awkward that sounds. The next chapter or the one after that will also be some M. It's a good thing I filed this under "M."


	7. Hanging Out

A/N- at first I had no idea how to continue, but I got it now:)

**Laura's POV**

HEY LAURA! WANNA COME OVER? ~xx Rocky

IS ROSS AT UR HOUSE? ~xoxo Laura

NO HE'S STAYING AT CALUM'S FOR THE NITE~xx Rocky

OK I'LL COME:D ~xoxo Laura

OK I'LL BE WAITING:) ~xx Rocky

I start my way to the Lynch's house. When I show up, Rocky is waiting with the door open. He smiles when he sees me. I run up to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back after brief hesitation. When we pull apart, he leads me inside. I sit on the couch.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask. He sits beside me.

"I was thinking this." He says, and pulls me in for a long kiss. I, of course, kiss him back. And we sit for a while, sometimes kissing, sometimes watching TV, and sometimes talking.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably go home." I say around a yawn.

"Or you can stay here tonight." He suggests.

"Would that be okay with your mom?" I ask.

"Yeah, probably. Hardly anyone's gonna be home tonight, just my parents, me, and Riker, so you could probably stay over." He says.

"Okay." I agree. Since it's 10 pm, we head upstairs. I go in the direction of Rydel's room, but he pulls me to his.

"We're sleeping together?" I ask, taken back a bit.

"Why not?" He responds. I don't know how to respond to that, so I just follow him.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." I remember.

"Borrow something of Delly's." he says.

"How do you know that wasn't the reason I was going to her room?" I ask, crossing my arms. He gives me a 'look' and I break down. "Okay."

When I return, Rocky has set up his bed so both of us can sleep comfortably.

"Hey." I say. He smiles and pats the spot beside him. I climb in gratefully. He shuts the lamp on his bedside table off, and I close my eyes. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into him. He plants a kiss on top of my head. I open my eyes and look up at him. He looks down at me and I kiss him on the lips. He deepens it, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Which you might be thinking is hard because we're in bed, but it wasn't. He turns over on top of me, not putting his full weight on because he probably doesn't wanna crush me. He does the same thing he did the other day at the special dinner; pulls my top off. Considering I'm wearing a nightgown, or I guess WAS wearing a nightgown, I only have underwear left on. I reach down and (**A/N- this ****next part is** **probably reaaally disgusting sounding**) pull his boxers off of him. (**A/N- ****eeewww, right?! Eh, I had to xD Oh, more gross coming**.) He takes my underwear off. And then, we do something I've never, ever done before. You can probably guess what it is.

And afterward, we fall asleep in each other's arms, still completely naked.

A/N- gross, right? Haha:) no matter how wrong this sounds, it was fun to write.

Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. What?

A/N- hehe... Rockaura feels... xD After reading that you probably know what I have planned in this chapter..

_**3 WEEKS LATER**_

**Laura's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream. I've been having some weird feelings lately, so either I'm supersick, or I'm pregnant.

And it turns out it's the second one.

My sister runs into the bathroom. "What is it?" She asks worriedly. I show her the pregnancy test. Her eyes widen when she sees what it says. "Three weeks?! Seriously? When did you ever have sex?"

"Three weeks ago." I admit. "But I thought we were protected at the time. Now I know we weren't." I look at the floor.

"Laura, I can't believe it. You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I thought we established that two minutes ago!" I yell.

"We did. I just wanted to confirm what you said-" I cut her off and run out of the bathroom.

"Where're you going?" She asks.

"I have to tell Rocky!" I shout while I run out the door.

I arrive at the Lynch's house a couple of minutes later. I go to knock on the door but Rocky opens it before I can. "Laura, what's wrong?" He asks. It takes me five seconds to realize I've been crying. I swipe at my eyes.

"I, I'm.." I choke out, but burst into tears again. Rocky leads me inside and sits me on the couch. I sit there and cry for a few minutes. When I finally compose myself, I open my mouth to tell him.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt. His mouth drops wide open. And someone runs down the stairs.

"What... The... Fuck... Did... You... Do?" Ross asks Rocky through gritted teeth.

"Ross.. Leave him alone." I say. But he doesn't listen. He just keeps going after Rocky.

"You had sex with her..." He says. Rocky holds up his hands.

"I-I-I thought we had protection." Rocky says nervously. Ross then lunges at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ross!" I scream. "Get off of him!" Ross starts punching Rocky. I don't get it. Why is he hitting him?

"STOP!" I say forcefully. Ross stops hitting Rocky and looks up at me.

"It's not entirely his fault." I begin. "He asked me to come over here three weeks ago, at about four in the afternoon. It was the day you were spending the night at Calum's. We talked and hung out till nine at night. We fell asleep on the couch, and I guess we did It in our sleep. Just please, please don't tell anyone."

"Why shouldn't I?" He counters.

"Because if it gets out, it could ruin my life. Ruin my career. I wouldn't be able to do Austin & Ally anymore, which means no more Austin & Ally." I tell him. No more Austin & Ally until it needs to be finished for sure is something that would break his heart.

"Fine. I won't tell." He says quietly.

"Thank you so much." I say. Against my better judgement, I hug him. He leaves the room.

"Why'd you lie?" Rocky whispers, getting off of the floor.

"Because our relationship is officially a secret one." I smile.

"What'll happen when people start recognizing you're pregnant?" He asks.

"I guess then it'll be found out. But that won't be for a couple of months, so we're good for a while." I say.

"Okay." He agrees, smiling.

A/N- oooooo, secret relationship:)


	9. Ross Knows Now

A/N- sorry this took so long! I don't own any book titles I'm using, except _Meeting & Dating. _Yeah, I know this chapter starts out random, but I think it'll be cool:)

**Laura's POV**

"Princess Diaries... The Hunger Games... Harry Potter... Ooh, Meeting & Dating! That sounds interesting." I pick up the book from the library shelf and sit in one of the many soft chairs the library people have set up.

"Hey!" Rocky says from behind me, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Hey, you scared me." I say, lowering my book.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"A book called 'Meeting & Dating'." I flip the page, and my eyes widen.

"What?!" He asks worriedly.

"This book is about a 17 year old girl who meets Raini, Calum, Ross and I, and Ross falls for her**." I tell him.

"Whoa, strange." He says. I walk over to the magazine shelf, seeing they've set out new magazines. I pick up the newest issue of Tiger Beat(A/N- which I also don't own), which was backwards on the shelf, and turn it over. I scream, forgetting we're in a library. "What?!" Rocky asks, seriously concerned. I shove the magazine at him. The headline says

**LAURA MARANO ****OF AUSTIN & ALLY PREGNANT AT 17**

"Oh my God.." He gasps.

"H-how did they find out?" I ask. Then I realize. "Ross is gonna find out we're dating." Rocky puts his head in his hands.

-AT THE LYNCH'S-

**Ross's POV**

"Ross!" Riker shouts, running down the stairs.

"What?" I ask. Riker shoves a magazine at me.

**LAURA MARANO ****OF AUSTIN & ALLY PREGNANT AT 17**

"What?!" I scream. "Laura's pregnant?!"

"Apparently." Riker says.

"How are you so calm about this?!" I scream at my brother.

"Because I freaked out in my brain. Read the article. You won't believe who she's been dating." He tells me. I open the magazine to the page the cover says the article's on.

'Laura Marano, who plays Ally Dawson in the Disney Channel show Austin & Ally, is pregnant. We have photos of her spending time with her costar's brother, Rocky Lynch. These photos lead to proof that she is dating Rocky.'

"Laura's dating Rocky?!" I scream.

"Afraid so."

"I-I'm gonna punch him! I'm gonna-" I start, but Riker cuts me off.

"You're not hurting him for being with Laura." he says fiercely.

"Why not? Laura should be with me! Not him, me!" I say without thinking.

"Did you hear what you just said? You like Laura." Riker smiles.

"So?" I say defensively.

"That's why you're mad at Rocky." He realizes.

"It just makes me so mad that she never told me!" I groan. "She's my best friend, pretty much."

"Ross, stop." Riker says. "Listen to me, and listen good. Just because Laura's your best friend doesn't mean she has to tell you everything. She's allowed to keep secrets. You don't run her life, she does."

"Wow, Riker. I never thought of it that way." I say.

"So you're good?" He asks.

"I'm good." I tell him. He leaves the room. "Yeah, right."

A/N- again, sorry this took so long! Will update tomorrow, since it's 9:30 at night.


	10. Hospitalized

A/N- I'm so sorry! My Internet was out for two days. P.S. You're really gonna hate what I'm gonna get Ross to do to Rocky... And what I'm gonna get Laura to do...

**POV-less**

It's two hours after Riker left the room after talking to Ross. He's still sitting there, but for the past 45 minutes he's been waiting for Rocky to come home.

"I'm home!" Rocky calls as he enters the living room. Ross clenches his fist. "Uh, hey Ross. Sorry I'm home so late, I was at the library with La-" Ross cuts him off with a slap to the face. "What was that for?"

"Never.. Say.. Your.. Name.. And.. Laura's.. In.. The.. Same.. Sentence.. Ever.. Again.." Ross demands through clenched teeth.

"What if I do?" Rocky retorts. Ross shows him with a punch.

"That's what I'll do." Ross says. Rocky punches him back. Ross attacks Rocky, throwing him to the ground. He then starts to punch and kick him like a madman. One more kick to his ribcage, and Rocky coughs up blood. Ross rolls his eyes and keeps kicking.

Around five minutes later, Rydel runs downstairs into the living room to see Ross still attacking Rocky. "Ross! Stop!" She screeches. Ross turns to look at her, but doesn't stop hurting Rocky. "Ross!" Rydel runs up to Ross and Rocky and slaps Ross across the face. "Get out!" She screams. Ross leaves after a final kick to Rocky.

When Ross leaves, Rydel gets down beside Rocky. She sees his face all scraped up and bruised, and his shirt torn. By looking at his chest, she suspects a few of his ribs are broken.

"Rydel..." he says, in a voice so full of pain that Rydel pulls out her cell phone.

"I'm calling the hospital. You gotta get there right away." She tells him, dialling the hospital's phone number.

"Los Angeles Hospital, what's your emergency?" A lady on the other side says.

"I'm calling for a beaten up 19 year old boy. He needs a hospital room right away." Rydel tells her.

"Okay, get here as fast as you can."

"Thank you." Rydel says gratefully. "My name is Rydel. Look for a blonde girl helping a brown haired boy walk."

"We will. See you soon." The lady says, and both hang up.

"Okay, Rocky, we're getting you help." Rydel tells her brother, helping him stand up.

At The Hospital

Rydel's POV

"Hello, are you Rydel?" A lady asks, coming up to me and Rocky.

"Yes."

"We have a room set up for this young man." She tells me. She leads me down a few hallways to a small hospital room. When they lay my brother down on the bed, I remember that I have to tell Laura.

I go out into the hallway and dial her number. She picks up after three rings.

"Hey, Rydel." she says.

"Laura! You have to come to the hospital right away!" I say urgently.

"What for?" She asks.

"Rocky's hurt. Hurry!" I say. She tells me she'll be here right away and we both hang up.

Laura's POV

Rydel hangs up, and I do too. I set down my phone and shut my eyes, like I can wish this whole thing away. But when I open them, I'm still standing in my bedroom.

And then I absolutely freak out.

I start screaming like crazy, and start throwing things around my room. When I find a glass plate, without thinking, I slam it on my hand. I scream again, but not out of pain. Out of anger.

Ross did this.

And the next thing I know, blood is spraying into my eyes and I black out.

A/N- again, I am sosososososo sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Review!


	11. Two Weeks Later

A/N- update tiiiiime! BTW Laura and Rydel are best friends here. And italics are Rydel's flashback. And remember, Laura's dating Rocky.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

**Rydel's POV**

"Urrrggghhh!" I scream, running down the stairs.

"Well hello to you too." Riker says sarcastically.

"Oh, hi, Riker." I say.

"What are you all urgh about?" He asks.

"I haven't gotten any news about Rocky for the past two weeks. I'm getting worried."

"So go over to the hospital and see him!" Riker tells me.

"I don't know if I can.." I say.

"C'mon. I'll go with you." My brother says.

"Okay." I sigh. Riker takes me by the elbow and steers me out the door.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"No... No!" I keep saying as Riker tries to drag me into the hospital.

"Rydel, you're gonna have to see him sooner or later!" Riker tries to reason, but I still resist. "Hey, look!" He points upward and I look. He takes the opportunity to drag me inside.

"I hate when you do that!" I say.

"Hello, Rydel." A nurse says, walking up to Riker and I.

"How's Rocky?" I ask.

"He's doing alright, but there's someone else in here you need to see." She tells me. I raise my eyebrows at her. She takes my arm and leads me to a room down the hall.

When we arrive, she gives me a gentle nudge. "Go on in." I enter, and see a terrible sight.

I see Laura laying there, with an awful cut in her arm. The doctors never bothered to cover it up.

"L-Laura?" I say, inching my way over to my best friend. She moves her head but doesn't do anything else. I feel Riker's presence behind me.

"What do you think happened?" Riker asks. I shrug my shoulders, but then I remember.

_ONE WEEK AGO_

_I had gone over to Laura's house so we could get our minds off of Rocky's state. When I got there, I had to knock three times before Laura came to the door. When she answered, she was wearing a largish sweater, which was strange since it was like 100 degrees outside. "Hey, why are you wearing a hoodie?" I asked her. "No reason." she said quickly. "Come on." I said, taking charge. She sighed and followed me into her living room. We sat down and I rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie to reveal bad cuts. "You've been cutting yourself?" I gasped. She nodded. I went up to her room to see if she had knives stored there. She did, and I took the box._

"Oh my God..." I say. I shut my eyes to try and block out the memory, but it's no use. Laura has been cutting herself again.

"What?" Riker asks.

"Laura's been cutting herself. This last one must have been really bad. It looks like she's losing a lot of blood." I tell him. He sits down on the chair beside her bed. "Hey, isn't she pregnant?"

"I think so, why?"

"Do you think anything could happen to her baby?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe." He admits. I close my eyes again.

"Excuse me, but one of you must check on your brother." A nurse says, coming into the room. I volunteer to go.

**Riker's POV**

After Rydel leaves the room, I stand up. I walk over to the other side of Laura's bed.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Rocky." I say, even though she probably can't hear me. I then bend over, and quickly, plant a kiss on her forehead.

I then leave the room as if nothing happened.

A/N- didn't see any of that coming, did ya? :D

I would like to hear your ideas if you have any!


	12. Ross Finds Out

A/N- my inspirational song for this story: Busted by Veronica. I just love that song sosososososo much! I'm responding to a couple reviews:

XFeelXTheXLoveX: Whoa.. I can't believe Riker done that! Although he could of done that as a friendly way? Either way I don't care! I LOVE Riaura :3  
& As for a ideas..  
What about when Ross hears about Laura being in hospital? Or something along the lines of that? ALSO, what happpened to Calum? Maybe he could come back into it? :)

Hehe:) That sounds like a good idea! Also, Calum's coming back in:D

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

**Rydel's POV**

Rocky came home yesterday, but Laura's still in hospital. They said they're trying to make sure that she won't cut herself again. But I think there's more to it than that.

"Hey, Rydel." Ross says, coming downstairs. I almost forgot. I never told him about Laura.

"Oh, uh, hey." I say nervously.

"What's the secret?" He asks instantly.

"What secret?" I ask.

"I'm your brother. I know you." He says. I sigh and give in.

"Okay. I guess I'll just say it." I say. I play with my glass of water to stall.

"Quit stalling and tell me!" He demands. It's so sudden that I just tell him.

"Laura's in the hospital!" I blurt out. His face falls instantly.

"Why?" He asks.

"She started cutting herself after she heard about what you did to Rocky. She cut herself really bad, and she's in the hospital." I explain. He narrows his eyes.

"So me being angry almost caused the death of my costar?" He asks.

"I never said she couldn't die." I say, but the sentence ends on a choke over my words.

"I have to go see her." He says right away. "Do Raini and Calum know?"

"Please. Raini and Calum don't even know about her being pregnant. Unless she told them."

"She never did." He tells me. He grabs his car keys and walks outside.

**Ross's POV**

I can't believe Rydel is blaming me for everything that's happened lately! Sure, I beat Rocky, but I was mad!

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Laura Marano." I say to the lady behind the hospital desk.

"Do you know her?" She asks. I give her a 'look.'

"Do you happen to have kids who watch Austin & Ally?" I ask her, trying a new tactic than what I usually use.

"Yeah, my daughter loves that show." She says.

"Well, I play Austin, and Laura plays Ally. So do you think we know each other?" I snap. She narrows her eyes at me but leads me to a room.

"Laura's in here." She says, and leaves. I take a quick breath and go into the room. When I do, I see Laura's sister Vanessa sitting there, her back to me.

"Laura, I know you're sleeping, but I really have to tell you this." She whispers. "Rydel told me everything. She told me that you're pregnant, that you're dating Rocky, and that Ross beat Rocky. She told me because of what you did, Austin & Ally might be over. But here's the most important thing of all: she told me your baby might not live because of this. She told me because of your loss of blood, he or she might be gone, because you might be gone. I don't want you to leave, Laura, you're the best sister I could've asked for." Vanessa finishes, and her head falls down onto the mattress.

"Vanessa?" I ask. She doesn't look up.

A/N- ooooohhh, what do you think happened to Vanessa? I had to add justalittlebit of comedy, if you thought any of the beginning was funny. Oh, and should Laura keep or lose the baby? I have ideas for both:)


	13. Laura Hears

A/N- Hehe:)

**Ross's POV**

"Vanessa?" I ask. She doesn't look up. I run to her side. "Vanessa?" I say again.

"Uhhhhhhh..." She grumbles. She grabs her stomach under Laura's bed.

"Hello? Doctor? She needs a doctor right away!" I yell. A male enters the room. "Listen, she needs a room right away..." I start, but when I turn I see a totally different person standing there. "Calum?"

"Ross?" He asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Laura. What about you?" I say.

"Same." He says.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

"About what?"

"About her and... Rocky."

"No, not at all. If she's happy, I'm happy." He says.

I hesitate before saying "same with me." And then I say something else. "I actually never liked the thought of her with any of my brothers. I don't like that she's with Rocky. She should be with me."

"Are you serious?" He asks. I absentmindedly nod.

And then Laura comes to.

"D-did you hear all of that?" I stutter. She nods.

"Uhhh..." I say.

"It's fine." She says weakly. "I never knew you felt that way."

"That's cuz I never wanted you to." I tell her.

"Oh."

"Laura, I love you. I've always loved you ever since we started the show. You're my world. If anything bad happens to you, I'm crushed." I say. "Laura, you're amazing. I wish I could've told you my feelings before." I then stand up to leave the room, but Laura's words pull me back.

"Ross, you're awesome. I can't believe you had the courage to tell me that." She says. "I love you, too."

"You do?" I ask softly. She nods. I take her small hand in mine. We stare into each others eyes for a couple of minutes before I get up the courage to do what I've wanted to do for two years.

I kiss Laura.

And she kisses me back.

And then someone clears his throat behind me. Laura and I both break apart, and turn in his direction. And there stands my brown haired brother in the doorway.

"Rocky, it's not what you think-" Laura tries to explain, but he just turns and leaves. Laura tries to stand, but as she stands, her eyes dilate quickly. I help her lay back down.

"I can go talk to him." I say. She nods and closes her eyes.

A/N- sorry its so short! Any ideas for how the talk with Rocky and Ross should go down?


	14. The Lynch Fight

A/N- sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at this event called We Day. Maybe you've heard of it? :D

**Ross's POV**

"Rocky!" I call, running after my brother. He starts walking faster.

"Leave me alone." He snaps. I stop in my tracks.

"Wow, must be nice to be allowed to be an a**hole." I say. He turns and storms towards me.

"Must be nice to be the favoured child." He retorts. I step back, taken aback by his words.

"I'm not the favoured child." I say.

"Oh, please. Mom and Dad let you do whatever you want, go wherever you want, say whatever you want, blah blah blah. Well, I'm sick of it." He turns around again and storms off.

"You're gonna regret whatever you're about to do!" I scream at him. "Like I regret ever singing with you!" (A/N- ooooooooh...) He shakes my words off with a wave of his hand.

Well, we're clearly no longer speaking to each other.

I head back to Laura's room. She smiles at me when I return. "How'd it go?" She asks. It's these three words that break me.

I collapse on the floor, crying my eyes out. Laura stands up, despite her headache, and comes over to me. She pats me on the back and strokes my hair, trying to calm me down. After about five minutes I look up at her. When I see her big chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful brown hair streaked/highlighted with blonde, and her soft pink lips, I lose myself. I give her a quick, long hug and she returns it after a millisecond of hesitation. "I'm so happy to have a best friend like you." I tell Laura.

"Thanks, Ross." She replies. I stand up, and also help her up and to her bed. I quickly, softly, plant a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and I exit the room.

A/N- sorry it's short! I'll post a longer one later, I promise;)


	15. A Month Later

A/N- sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'm skipping to a month later so Laura's out of hospital:) I don't own the Chapters & Choices scene or "You Can Come to Me." You may think you know what's gonna happen, but trust me, you probably don't.

A Random Person- don't worry! It will be! :D

**Laura's POV**

I enter the Austin & Ally set for the first time in two months. It's so good to be back!

"Hey guys!" I shout.

"Laura! You're back!" Ross says, running over to me. He hugs me and I awkwardly hug him back. Yes, I'm back, but things haven't changed.

Even though I haven't seen Rocky ever since that one day at the hospital.

"Good, Laura, you're back. We need to shoot this scene, like, now!" The director says.

"Gotcha." I respond, and go get ready.

"ACTION!" The director shouts as soon as I come back. Ross starts playing his acoustic guitar.

Ally: _When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in someone'll throw it_

Austin: _And when you're afraid that you're gonna break and you need a way to feel strong again someone'll know it_

Both: _And even when it hurts the most try to have a little hope, but someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't_

_If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly I will be your sky, anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder, if you wanna run I'll be your road, if you want a friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

Ally: _You can come to me, yeah_

The rest of the cast claps as we finish. I run 'backstage' followed by Ross.

Ally: I did it! I conquered my stage fright!

I hug Ross and he hugs me back.

Austin: I always knew you could do it!

Ally: I'm glad you were up there with me. That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything!

Austin: I know I can do anything. As long as I'm with you.

I smile, but his face goes neutral. And then I realize that we're supposed to kiss.

I lean in, and so does he. A second after our lips touch, someone runs into the studio. Even though we're supposed to ignore all distractions, I can't help but look.

Rocky Lynch is standing there, hair messed, clothes torn.

"Rocky!" I shout, running over to him. I give him a hug. "What happened?"

"The forest that I've been in for the last month." He replies.

"Why'd you come back?" Ross asks coldly.

"I had to. I couldn't leave her." Rocky says just as coldly.

"Well, I'm so glad you're back." I say.

"We, uh, we should get back to the scene." Ross says.

"Oh, yeah, right." I remember. I wave goodbye to Rocky and go back to the set.

* * *

"Wow. That was a long day." I say to myself as I drop my bag on a chair.

"I'll say." Raini says from behind me. I jump.

"Whoa, you scared me." I say. But we're both laughing.

"C'mon." She says, grabbing my arm and dragging me back out the door.

"Where're we going?" I ask.

"To Ross's!" She exclaims.

"Why?"

"Look who keeps asking questions!" She laughs. "Riker and Rydel are throwing a little party with everyone they know!"

"Oh.. I don't think I should go. We have taping tomorrow, and-" I try to say, but Raini cuts me off.

"We're almost there though!" She whines.

"Yeah, I know, I've lived down the street from them since they moved here." I say. We arrive at the Lynch's house then. Raini knocks on the door where Riker answers.

"Hey!" He says.

"We're here for the party!" Raini shouts over "Scream and Shout" by Will-i-am and Britney Spears.

"Cool! C'mon!" He shouts. He leads us to where Rocky, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff, Calum, and Vanessa are standing.

"Hey, guys!" I yell. They greet me back similarly.

"Why don't you have a drink?" Rydel asks. Raini takes one but I hesitate. You never know what could be in the drinks at a party.

"C'mon, Laura, join in the fun!" Ross says. I pick up the stemmed glass and tentatively take a sip. For such a small drink it has a huge affect.

"Whoa, her eyes are lighting up." Riker says.

"That's not like her." Ross points to the second cup I'm lifting to my lips. I finished the first one two seconds ago.

"Laura, slow down!" Ross shouts.

* * *

_**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**_

**Ross's POV**

"Have any of you seen Laura?" I ask my siblings, Raini, Calum, and Vanessa. They all shake their heads no. I run upstairs. I open Rydel's bedroom door. Nothing. Riker's. Nothing. I check Ryland's. Nothing, again. Next, I check Rocky's. Surprisingly, nothing. Finally, I check mine.

Bingo.

"Laura!" I shout. She turns and looks at me. I see tears were in her eyes not long ago, and I see she has scratches on her face. I run to her side. "Laura, what happened?"

"Some drunk guy came and beat me. I think something may have happened to the baby." She says brokenly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I say instantly. I help her stand up, but she falls right back down. "You're not that steady right now, are you?" She shakes her head. I pick her up 'bridal style' and take her out to my car. I set her in the backseat and drive off to the hospital.

A/N- oooooh... What do you think is gonna happen to the baby?


	16. What Happened?

A/N- what happened with Laura's baby? Find out here and now!

**Ross's POV**

"Laura, calm down! I'm pretty sure the baby's gonna be fine!" I try to soothe my best friend and costar, but she's breathing really heavily still.

"Laura, come with us now." The nurse says. I pick Laura up again and carry her into the room.

"I'm sorry, are you two dating?" The nurse asks. I feel my face heat up.

"No. She can't walk. I needed to carry her in." I say. She makes a little side comment I can't hear, and then motions for me to set Laura down on the bed. "I'll be back really soon." I promise her. She smiles and I leave the room.

**Laura's POV**

"Laura, just stay calm. It'll be okay." The nurse tells me. I nod when my dad runs into the room.

"Laura, I'm so sorry this had to happen." He says.

"It's not necessarily gone, so I might be okay." I smile.

"Laura, it's time to figure out what happened. Sir, could you please exit the room until further notice?" The nurse says. My dad leaves and they get to work figuring out if the baby's gone.

* * *

_**LIKE 30 MINUTES LATER**_

"Laura, we found out what happened. There's good news, and there's bad news." The nurse says, coming back into the room.

"What's the good news?" I ask.

"Your baby is totally okay." She tells me. I sigh in relief but then I remember there's bad news, too.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that the baby's coming right now." She says.

**POV-less**

"The baby's coming?!" Laura exclaims. She then starts to freak out.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay." The nurse tells her. "Would you like your friend to come in now?" Laura nods.

"Sir-" The nurse starts, but Ross cuts her off.

"It's Ross." He says.

"Ross, Laura would like you to come in with her." Ross follows the nurse into Laura's room.

"Laura, it'll be okay." The nurse says yet again. Ross sits down on the chair beside Laura's bed.

"Just breathe, Laura." The nurse says. Laura starts to breathe in and out, in and out...

"Okay, Laura, start to push." The nurse instructs. She does, and she grabs Ross's hand tightly.

"This is gonna hurt.." Laura says weakly. The nurse nods.

"Push again." This time, Laura screams so loud it could shatter glass. Ross feels as if his eardrums could break.

"This may take a little while, but you'll be fine." The nurse says. Laura nods.

* * *

"Laura! It's out!" Ross exclaims. Laura looks up at the nurse, who is cradling a little person in her arms.

"I'll go clean her up." She says.

"I can't believe it!" Laura squeals.

"Laura! The doctors told me you were here!" Rocky says, running into the room.

"Yes!" Laura laughs. "I just had our baby!"

"Oh my God!" Rocky exclaims. He bends down to give Laura a hug. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl." Laura tells him.

"What do you wanna name her?" Rocky and the nurse ask at the same time, when the nurse is back.

"I think... Charmaine." Laura says.

"I like that name." Rocky says.

"And let's make her middle name... Rydel." Laura suggests. Ross and Rocky both smile.

"Charmaine Rydel Lynch." Laura confirms. The nurse smiles and nods.

"Our baby is finally here." Laura smiles. She and Rocky hug again, and this time, Ross smiles.

A/N- awwwww:) I have a friend named Charmaine, and I just love the name. It's my second favourite name of my friends from school.

When I update, just know it'll be a year later most likely.


	17. A Year Later

A/N- Finally updating! :D BTW TBM hasn't premiered yet in this, even though it's a year later.

Plot twist here:)

* * *

_ONE YEAR LATER_

**Laura's POV**

"C'mon, Char, just let me put your shoes on!" I cry. My daughter crawls over to me. I put her sneakers on her feet and call Rocky over to me.

"What?" He asks.

"Do you know what's going on with Charmaine?" I ask.

"How would I know?" He asks.

"Cuz you're her dad." I say.

"Oh, right." He says. I smirk.

"Can you watch her? I'm meeting Ross and Raini for lunch in a bit." I say.

"Sure." He says, picking up our daughter. I go upstairs to get dressed.

I decide on wearing a red floral print dress with white wedge heels. I put on my make-up and head downstairs.

"Bye, babe." Rocky says. I tilt my head up to kiss him. He goes into the family room and I leave the house.

* * *

When I make it to Bella's Bistro, I see Raini sitting outside. I sit at the table with her.

"Hey, where's Ross?" I ask.

"Running late. I think he's bringing a friend, if that's okay." She says.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say. We chat for about five more minutes when Ross shows up with a brunette girl wearing green shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey, guys. This is Maia." He says. I instantly remember Maia Mitchell, Ross' costar in Teen Beach Movie.

"Hi, Raini. Hi, Laura." She says. I wave.

"So, what brings you to America?" Raini asks.

"I decided to visit Ross." She says. Raini and I smile and nod in understanding. Ross and Maia sit down with us.

"So, Maia, tell us about yourself." I say. For some reason, I feel jealous of her. I don't know why, though, I'm with Rocky. There just seems to be something off about her.

"Well, I love music, acting, and my family." She says.

"And that's three of a few reasons why I love her." He says, putting his arm around her. I drop my bread roll onto the table.

"You two are dating?" I ask.

"Yup. She's my girl." He says.

"And he's my Rossy." Maia says. There really is something about her I don't like! Maybe she's gonna do something to Ross that'll ruin his life...

_Calm it, Laura. You're just being paranoid._

We continue to talk, Maia tells us about Australia, and Raini talks about her trip to Texas.

"It was so nice to be home." She says.

"Tell me about it." Ross says. "Although, my home is Cali now."

"My home is anywhere I'm with you." Maia says to Ross. He smiles and kisses her.

"Ugh, couples." Raini mutters.

"Hey!" I say. Raini immediately puts on the defensive.

"Oh, except for you and Rocky." She says. She then mutters something I don't hear.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." She says.

"Yeah, sure." I say. She smiles.

I get a text.

'LAUR, U NEED 2 COME HOME. YOU'VE BEEN OUT 4 2 HOURS I'M WORRIED. ~xx Rocky'

I realize that the time totally flew by.

"Listen, guys, I gotta go. See ya later." I say. I grab my purse and go back home.

* * *

A/N- Chapter 18 coming soon!

How good was the conflict?

And, you'll find out what Raini said later. It adds more conflict.


	18. Surprise

A/N- New chapter alert! :D P.S. Rocky, Laura, and Charmaine have a house of their own. Also, when Laura gets home, it's like 5:30 pm. She went shopping, let's say.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"Laura!" Rocky says when I come through the door. He picks me up and spins me around.

"Hi!" I say, like I haven't seen him in a month.

"I have a surprise planned for you." He says, smiling.

"Okay, where is it?" I ask. He leads me into the dining room.

In there, I see an amazing scene. Rocky cooked dinner for us!

"C'mon, Laur." He says. He leads me over to the table and pulls the chair out for me. He then puts Charmaine in her high chair and sits down himself.

After we're all dished up, Rocky asks me about lunch.

"Well, Ross brought Maia. And it turns out that they're dating." I tell him. His mouth drops open.

"Ross is dating Maia?" He asks.

"That's what I just said." I say. He laughs. "What about you? How was Char?"

"She was good, she didn't act up." He says.

"That's surprising. She usually does when she can't see me." I say.

"Yeah, well, Riker stopped by." He says. We continue to eat and talk.

* * *

Raini's POV

I'm sitting at home when I get a phone call.

"Hey, Raini." He says.

"It's not a good time." I tell him.

"Aww, c'mon, Rain, I just wanna talk." He pleads.

"Rikerrrr..." I say. "No one knows about us, you know."

"I know, but can't we just talk?" He asks.

"Oh, Rike, you know if we could, I would say so." I say.

"Fine, but I'm coming by later." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"Love you." We both hang up. This has been going on for over a month, and we still haven't gotten up the nerve to tell Laura, Ross, Rocky, Calum, or Rydel.

I hope we do soon, though.

* * *

A/N- sorry it's short! I need ideas!


	19. It's Over

A/N- sorry this took a while! Cred to my school BFF for like all of this chapter xD

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I get a phonecall when I wake up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Laura, come down to the studio right away. We have some news." Heath says through the phone. Before I can respond, he hangs up. I sigh and get out of bed. I decide to wear blue jeans, a red top, and wedge heels.(1) I take one last look at Char and Rocky and leave the house.

* * *

**AT THE STUDIO**

"Laura, Ross, Raini, Calum." Heath says as we settle in the Sonic Boom set. "We have some news you won't like." That gives me an uneasy feeling. Is one of us going to be fired? But he gathered all of us here.

"What is it?" Ross asks. Heath sighs.

"There will not be a season 3." He says. Raini and Calum are thrown into shock, I throw my head in my hands. But Ross, well, Ross starts freaking out.

"NO SEASON 3?!" He screeches. "NO! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" And he continues to scream and freak out until he is escorted to his dressing room.

"Why aren't we having season 3?" I ask.

"The ratings haven't been very high ever since people started watching On Demand and YouTube." Heath says. I decide to leave before I do the same as Ross did.

* * *

When I go inside my house, I see Charmaine is sitting in her highchair and Rocky making lunch. It's later than I thought.

"Hey, Laur." Rocky says, coming over to me. He places a quick kiss on my lips and I just fall into him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I-it's over!" I cry.

"What's over?" He asks gently.

"Th-the show!" I say, shaking. He hugs me softly and whispers "don't worry"s and "it'll be okay"s. But I'm not sure that it will be okay. Austin & Ally was a huge part of my life. Now all I really have is my boyfriend, my baby, and my music.

"I don't know, Rocky." I say. "Will it really be okay?"

"Laura, listen." Rocky says, making me look into his eyes. "Even without this, you're still a wonderful person. I love you, Laura."

"Oh, I love you, too." I say, hugging him again.

"Now, c'mon. Let's go see Char." He grabbed my hand and I smiled at him.

* * *

A/N- I know, it was already announced that they're having season 3, but this is the idea my friend gave me. And I just love it so much!

I'll update again soon:)


	20. Birthday Surprises

A/N- sorry this took so long! I was writing a Mr Young fic, but I'm putting that on hiatus so I can finish this for you beautiful people:) Don't worry, this won't be done for a while.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

**Laura's POV**

I can't believe what's happened these past few months. Good thing it's coming to an end.

I think it's my fault, though.

Lately, Rocky and Ross have been fighting like crazy. Over everything. Hopefully tomorrow, that will all change.

It's Charmaine's birthday tomorrow, so I've been planning that. But with Rocky and Ross at each other's throats, it's amazing I've gotten anything done.

"Hi there." Rocky says, coming into the living room and sitting right next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I keep writing in my notebook.

"Wanna help me plan Char's party?" I ask. He agrees and we start planning.

**The Next Day**

Ross, Rydel, Riker, Ratliff, Stormie, Raini, Calum, and my mom are all coming over later for Charmaine's party. Mark and my dad have something else planned for them to do. There's a knock at the door. I go to answer the door, and Rocky follows.

"Ratliff! Hey!" I say. I let him in and he goes into the living room with Rocky. I head upstairs to finish getting Charmaine ready. I dress her in a purple flowery dress and black Mary Jane shoes. Like something Ally would wear.

Ally.

I still miss the show. But I'm going to talk to my agent so I can continue my acting career. I hope I can.

I take Charmaine downstairs and set her in her highchair. Just then, there's another knock.

"Hi!" Raini exclaims. She and Calum are standing together. I wonder if anything is going on?

They both come inside. Calum heads into the living room, and Raini follows me into the kitchen.

"Wanna help?" I ask. She nods and we start icing Charmaine's birthday cake. Just as we're finishing, Raini turns to me.

"Hey, I wanna tell you something." She says.

"Hmm?" I ask, still concentrating on my daughter's cake.

"I'm dating Riker." She says.

"What?" I ask, in more shock than disapproval.

"A-are you mad?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'm just shocked. I'm so happy for you!" I hug my best girl friend, and again, someone knocks.

When I open the door, Riker, Rydel, Ross, my mom, and Stormie are there. My mom is behind the Lynches, but she's still there.

"Hi, guys!" I say. They all come in, the girls heading into the kitchen with Raini and Riker to the living room. Ross just hangs back, though. It looks like he wants to tell me something. "What is it?" I ask. Ross shifts from foot to foot, probably wondering when he should tell me. All of a sudden, I hear this:

"YOU AND ROSS ARE DATING?!"

* * *

A/N- sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update again soon! :)


	21. Gifts & Guys

A/N- I bet you're wondering what happened to Maia... Find out here!

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"YOU AND ROSS ARE DATING?!" I run into the living room to see Rocky on his feet.

"Baby, calm down." I say, walking over to him. He continues to scream.

"Rocky, calm it!" Rydel yells suddenly. All is quiet. "Okay. Now, what's going on?"

"Ratliff just told me he's dating Ross!" Rocky says. I look at Ross.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What happened to Maia?" I ask.

"She cheated on me." Ross explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that!" I say, going to hug him. He hugs back tightly, but when he pulls away, he tells me that he and Ratliff have been dating for a while, they've just kept it a huge secret.

"Hey, let's not deal with this on Charmaine's birthday." My mom says suddenly. We all agree, mainly because we don't have much of a choice.

* * *

After we eat the cake, everyone sits down on the couches and the floor, Charmaine on my lap.

"Alright, Ross, you first." I say. He hands me the unicorn paper-wrapped package. There are comments of 'cute' and 'awww!' from Raini, Rydel, Stormie, and my mom. When Charmaine and I open it, I see a doll— talks, makes noises, eats. "Thank you, Ross! Looks like Char loves it already!" I exclaim. I hug my best friend.

Next, Rydel hands over her present, wrapped in a red balloon covered bag. "What a cute dress!" I exclaim. It's purple plaid, with sparkles all over it. "Thanks, Ry!"

Charmaine ends up getting an adorable flowery dress from Stormie (saying 'she'll look just like Ally!'), a Doc McStuffins toy from Riker, a blanket from Ratliff, and a copy of 'I Know a Rhino' from my mom ('hey, is this my copy?' I had asked her when Charmaine opened the package). Finally, Rocky and I have our turn to give Charmaine her gift.

"Well, what did you get her?" Rydel asks.

"We can't exactly give it to her." I say. "But we can bring it out here." Rocky goes outside for a moment, and brings the carrier inside.

"What is it?" Ross asks. Rocky opens the cage, and a little blonde furred puppy runs out. I hear coos of 'awwww!' again and 'so cute!' The dog leaps towards Ross, like she knows him.

"Her name is Daisy, and she's a rescue." I explain. We play with her for a while, until everyone has to leave. I make Ross and Ratliff stay, though.

Once everybody's gone, I cross my arms.

"Now, what's going on with you two?" I ask. They look at each other before answering.

"After Maia and Ross were done, I told him how I've been feeling about him for the past year. Ish." Ratliff explains.

"The past year?!" I ask. "I could've helped, you know."

"I would've asked, but you were busy with Charmaine!" Ratliff says. I glare at him.

"Anyway," Ross says, "we've been dating for a while. And... I love him."

"Awww! That is so sweet!" I gush. "I'm perfectly fine with it, by the way. I was just shocked."

"I bet everyone was." Ross says. Ratliff and I nod.

"Well, we better get going." Ratliff says. They both thank me for the invitation and leave.

"Charmaine's asleep." Rocky tells me. We both flop down on the couch.

"That was a long day." I sigh. Rocky nods, his arm around my waist.

"It's gonna be from now on. Every day will. But we'll be together through it all." He says. I laugh.

"Don't be this deep from now on." I say. "It's not your thing." He then smiles and kisses me.

It's just gonna get busier from now on.

* * *

A/N- OKAY! I hope you liked it!

XFeelXTheXLoveX approved my use of Rosslington. :)


	22. News

A/N- So I'm finally updating! I'm not gonna make a sequel for a while.

Just know that it's about five years later now; Char is 6.

READ IMPORANT A/N AT BOTTOM!

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"Laura!" Rocky calls. I groan and roll out of bed.

"What?" I call back, walking out of the room.

"I'm going to meet with the others, I'll be back in a bit," he says.

"Wait, where's Char?" I ask.

"She's still sleeping," he tells me. "See you later!" When he leaves, I groan again. "I wonder what he's doing..."

**Rocky's POV**

"Riker, I'm leaving now. Chill," I say into the phone.

"Okay, well, Ross and Ell are over here now, and Ry's waiting too, so hurry," he says. I sigh.

"I will, see you soon," I say. I hop into my car and drive off to my old house. When I pull in, I notice Ross' car isn't in. I wonder how he got here, considering he and Ratliff both share a car. And a house.

"Hey, guys," I say. They all mumble 'hey's and 'yo's. I sit down and wait for Riker to begin.

"Okay, guys, R5 is going strong. We still haven't done a world tour yet," he says.

"Are you saying we should ask the guys at the label?" Ratliff asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Riker says.

"But what about Laura? I'm not leaving her here alone with Char," I say.

"Then she can come!" Riker says.

"I don't know... two babies on a world tour? I don't think it'll work," Rydel says. We all turn to her.

"Two?" we ask in unison. She turns red.

"D-did I say two? I meant one," she covers. We all know she's lying. She always turns red when she lies.

"Rydel," Ross says. "What's going on?" She sighed.

"I... I..." she tries. Ross suddenly loses it.

"JUST FUCKING SPIT IT OUT RYDEL!" he yells.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she yells back. She covers her mouth, realizing what she said.

"You're what?" Riker asks.

"I'm pregnant..." she repeats, quieter this time.

"Who did this to you?" Riker fumed.

"This guy I was with for a while... He left afterward. It's no big deal," she says, waving it off.

"It's a huge deal, Ry!" he shouts.

"No, it's not!" she shouts back. "I can take care of this!"

"When I find this guy I will kill him," he vows.

"Riker, don't. I'll take care of it!" Rydel says. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if I ever see him, he's dead for sexing up my little sister and then leaving," he warns.

"He didn't sex me up!" Rydel defends. I sigh.

"Listen, I have to get back to Laura and Charmaine. We'll talk about the tour later," I say. They all agree and I go.

**Laura's POV**

"Charmaine, no, don't touch that!" I shout, pulling her away from the stove.

"Where's daddy?" she asks suddenly.

"I don't know, honey. He'll be back soon, though," I reassure, stroking her dark hair.

"Okay," she says. Then, speak of the devil, Rocky comes in.

"Hey, sweetie!" he shouts when Charmaine runs up to him. "Hi, Laur."

"Hey, how'd it go?" I ask.

"Really good! Riker wants us to talk to the label about a world tour, and Ry's pregnant," he says.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" I say. "The tour, not the pregnancy. Trust me, I know how she feels."

"Oh, I know you know," he says. "I was there." I laugh.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too," he says back.

* * *

A/N- So a little Rockaura fluff there at the end. Not much Rosslington though :/ and who's Rydel with? O.o Sorry it's short..

IMPORTANT:

Okay, so next Tuesday I start school, which means I won't be able to update for a while, considering I'm going into high school. So probably the weekends I'll update, but probably not any more than that.


End file.
